Unseen Love
by anime-queen46
Summary: When Tea gets lost and falls over a cliff on a hiking trip her savior is someone she doesn't expect but she has a problum she doesn't even know what her name is. Will Yugi and the others find her? Will Teaa remember who they are? TeaSetoCOMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic hope you like it so enjoy

* * *

The 16 year old girl was once again woke up late for school and was running as fast as she could _' if I keep this up I should go on the track team' _she thought as the school soon came into view.

" Hey Tea," called a small boy near the gate he was wering a blue school uniform, and a gold chain with what looked like a puzzle on it with golden eye. He was waiting with two other boys who were wearing the same thing as the boy and were the same age as Tea but taller then the boy whose name was Yugi." Hey guys," she said brethlessly," just in time as usual you know you should really think about trying out for the track team," Joey said, the brown haired girl just gave him a look and the four friends went to class soon after the bell went.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down," the teacher said as all the students went to their seats," now is everyone ready for the hiking trip coming up, it is manditory that everyone go for it will count for physed, survival skills, and science marks people who refuse to go may suffer the fate of not passing this course... that includes you Mr. Kiba," he explained looking towards the young man with the piercing blue eyes," whatever," was all he would say.

"We still on for later," Tea asked her friends sitting in front of her and the only replyshe got was four pitiful groans, none of them not even little Yugihad the patience for shopping but they needed stuff for the 3 day hiking trip." Ya, ya we'll meet you there at 4:30 sharp got that and only the necessitiesalright Tea I'm not staying in there all afternoon I got better things to do," complained Tristan," like what lie around and look at your magazines?" Tea replied teasing him causing him to blush," hey shut up about that you promised," the boysaid remembering how Tea had come over without him knowing and found him drooling over hisPlayboys." Whatever you say bunny boy" the group didn't see each other all day after that class except at lunch.

As said the group met up at the mall at 4:30 sharp, Tea was the last to arrive and came to find thethree biggest grumps she had ever seen in her life," ok let's go you bunch of suckum' babies," she said starting to walk away," WE ARE NOT SUCKUM' BABIES," Tristan and Joey said at the same time," I don't know you look like a big pouting puppy to me Wheeler," the group turned to see Seto Kaiba looking just as happy to be there as the boys did," hey guys," said a small boy behind Kaiba," you getting stuff for the trip to?"" ya would you like to join us?" before Mokuba could respond his older brother said," in your dreams Gardner, I've seen you shop,we plan on leaving some time today."

The two walked away quickly leaving behind a fuming teenage girl causing Joey, Tristan and Yugi to start moving away slowly after a few minutes of random cursing from Tea oddlyo.Othe group spent the hour getting what the needed by the end of the day they were all tired minus Tea who felt if anything more energized," where does she get it from?" Joey asked truly amazed he others just looked on just as shocked, by the time Tea drove Tristan and Joey to their neighbourhood all three were passed out and she could of sworn she heard two of them bickering over a lollipop. With an evil grin on her face Tea honked her horn causing Yugi, Tristan, and Joey to all wake up," thanks Tea nice to know we can turn to you to wake us up _gently_," said a very grumpy Joey, the girl just giggled," see ya tomorrow guys."

* * *

I know it's kinda short but please review and tell me what you think and please be gentle anyway I'll update soon bye


	2. I don't need your help

ok hey I'm going to try nd make this longer and possibly have some point to it anyway enjoy

* * *

It was the day of the hiking trip and Tea was excited and ready to go, she had on a t- shirt some track pants and her hiking boots, she loved to go hiking but hadn't done it since she was 12years old, she looked at the clock and relised she was going to be late she had to be at the school for 7:00am sharp. She grabbed her bag and ranlike hell out the door and down the street, she had just ran 3 blocks when she heard someone call her frombehind her,"heyTea" it was Tristan's voice he was on his bike and pulled over offering Tea a helmet,"wanna lift""thanks Tristan I appreciate it" said Teagrabbing the helmet and getting on the bike. They made it just in time to get on the bus," Wht are you going to do with your bike?" Tea asked" my cousin gonna come pick itup before we leave, he'll be hereany minute, can you go save me a seat on the bus with Joey and Yugi for me?"" Ya sure no problum I take your bag" the brown haired girl grabbed Tristan's bag and sleeping bag andher own and went to find her friends on the bus. 

It didn't take long Yugi waved over to her,"Tea over here""good morning" she greeted taking a seat beside Yugi and handed Joey Tristan's bag to save him a seat," whatever you say Tea" said a very sleepy Joey"awww poor Joey he hs to sleep on the bus instead of his comfy desk," Tea teased," damn right I hate busses" he said opening one eye to the girl."Let's get this over with," came a cold voice from infront of them that belonged to none other then Seto Kaiba himself," oh come on Kaiba it'll be fun besides you need to get out more," Tea said to the whinning owner of Kaiba Corp,"whtever" was his only reply.

Soon everybody was on the bus and ready to go," everybody here...good let's go," the guide said and they were off,.

5 hours later...

"Are we there yet," Joey whinned from the back seat," we should be there soon said Yugi who was getting pretty ancious himself,"well the ride wasn't a complete waste," said Tea leaning over the seat taking a picture of the sleeping CEO who was drooling," oh ya that's one for the photo album," she said giggling and putting her camera away," that makes four now the collection is complete of amusing sleeping people I see on the trip"" I still can't believe you actuallytook a picture of me with my thumb in my mouth I thought I grew out of that," said Tristan embarrased,"ya did,Tea told me to put it in your mouth before she took the picture," Joey said before laughing histarically along with Tea and Yugi.

" Alright everybody grab your stuff were heading up and remember your groups and stick together or else you'll get lost!" the guide told everyone, the four friends stood together with a reluctant Seto Kaiba close by," I still don't know why we let him in our group he ain't nothin but trouble," Joey said annoyed," c'mon Joey no one else will take him he's not that bad," Yugi said defending the anti-social teen," besides someone has to put the mutt in his place," the CEO added chuckling. It took Yugi and Tristan to hold Joey back," was that really necessary?" Tea asked him, Kaiba just gave her a smirk," of course it was how else will I amuse myself Gardner"" you could always offer someone poison ivy when going to the bathroom behind a bush," she suggested. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her," and you'd know this how?" Tea's evil smile was her only response and then walked away_ ' note to self no recieving toliettries from Tea' _he thought to himself.

The group hiked a good 20 minutes up the rocky hill, everybody kept sliding because of how steep it was. Kaiba was no exception him and the rest of his group were near the back and suddenly felt his body jolt and fall back he felt someone grab his arm trying to pull him up," need a hand," Kaiba looked up recognizing the voice, it had belonged to Tea, pulling his hand back he hissed," no I don't now get out of my way before I make you Gardner,"Kaiba's thret was intetrrupted by Yugi" you guys ok?""ya no problum let's go Kaiba will catch up on his own," said Tea taking Yugi's offered hand that helped her up to catch up with the rest of their friends.

Kaiba growled as he fell again." c'mon Mr. Kaiba don't fall behind," the guide called from front, the CEO just growled some more and kept going eventually catching up,"Why does it have to be so steep?" one student asked," you think its bad now you wait till it rains, were supposed to get it bad tomorrow," the other onereplied back. Kaiba rolled his eyes," why do I listen to Mokuba?" he said to himself.

After they got to the site everyone set up their things," alright everybody now that were set up the first thing were going to learn is how to fish," the guide explained, he walked into the river demonstrating how to do it, after a few minutes he got a fish,"alright now your turn" he said and the students did as he did, they all did pretty good except of course our good friend Seto Kaaib who just didn't have the patience for it. He looked over smirking at the fact that he wasn't the only one cause Tea hadn't caught anything either, unfortunately that dream was shattered when she came out of the water with afishin her hands.

"Hey little help over here please," she called as the fish desperately tried to escape her grip," hold onTea I'm comming," said Joey taking the squirming fish away," geez I think its posessed," he said taking it to shore and smaking it over the head making it limp," huge but posessed," he finished breathing heavily_, ' screw it'_ Kaiba thought and walked out of the river. That night he was the only one without a fish and he couldn't deny he was hungry," here, I couldn't finish all that fish on my own," Tea said offering him a plate, the teen just humphed," I could just give it to Joey he really wanted it," she said knowing that if Joey wanted it Kaiba would just take it to piss Joey off.

Tea prediction was right because he did actually take the fish and looked over at Joey who was fummimg," TeaI said I wanted it," he said whinning," I know, but he doesn't have anything,"" you do know that he's probably not going to do you any favors for that," Tristan said," I don't expect him to and I never have," Tea replied bringingout the hard stuff for the guys, marshmellows.

* * *

well that's all I know still kinda pointless chapter but at least you have an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapters but anyway hope you like'd it


	3. trouble

alrighty hopefully we can get a little bit more action for this chapter so enjoy

* * *

Everyone got up at the crack of dawn, a word for it was HADto get up aat the crack of dawn to begin their hike, for the most part of the morning the group was hiking, hiking, and go figure more hiking."How much furthur do we have to go?" Joey whinned getting tired from all the walking he had done," oh come on Joey, its not so bad once you get the hang of it," Yugi said actually having the time of his life.""Hey where's Tristan and Tea?" the blond haired teen asked," Tea stayed bck with Tristan cause he was falling behind," the smaller boy said drily," your nuts Tea I swear I don't know how you can actually like doing this all the time," Tristan said as he and Tea caught up with the other two being half carried by Tea,"you ok Tristan," Yugi asked," ya just twisted it" he replied," well that's what you get for bringing a city boy to thegreat outdoors," Tea inturrupted teasing.

"Alright everybody were stopping here today weregoing to learn how to test thedifferent soils in the area soget your instruments and start digging in your groups," the guide explained as the groups got together." If you losers think I'm digging you are all sadly mistaken," Kaiba said approaching the friends," don't worry Kaiba neitherthese guys don't wanna touch it either so I'll do all the dirty work you just write down the measurements ok," Tea said trying to make everybody happy," whatever," was his only reply." The girl wasted no time with digging and within secondsshe was covered head to toe in dirt because of the deep mud she had to go in, after a while Tea felt like playing around with the boy's heads so grabbed giant, fat juicy worm and went up to theguy's," hey guys somebody wants to meet you," she said going up behind Tristan and Joey," Who is it Tea?" Yugi asked curiously," turn around and find out,"turn around and find out."

All four boys turned around nd just as quick ran away screaming,"that's sick Tea,"Joey said as the girl chased him with the wormcausing to scream even more," awww I'm just kidding," hey I dare you to eat it," said Tristan, Tea just gave him a challenging look then opened her mouth stook her tongue out and swallowed the worm whole grossing out her group members," mmmm tates like chicken," she said with a big smile on her face." Alright enough playing around you four back to work," the guide said noticing only Tea going back into the mud," excuse me but you are a group so why is it that only your one partner is digging in the mud?" he asked getting mad," well cause Tea is a dirty girl sir," Tristan said laughing earning hima evil glare from the girl," besides everybody has their part Tea digs, I measure," Yugi determines the texture and moisture, Joey looks up what type of soil it is and Kaiba writes it down."

"I see," said the guide looking at Kaiba who continued typing away on his lap-top,"Mr. Kaiba may I see what you've written down""I didn't write anything, to busy," Kaiba said cutting him off," Kaiba! we needed that information," Tea lectured the boy earning her an icy glare not intimidating the girl in the least,"don't worry guys I wrote it down as a back up," Yugi said holding up the muddy sheet. The guide turned back to Seto kneeling down to him," let me remind you that you need to participate in order to pass and your attitude isn't helping you, I'm giving you one last chance before I send you home understood""whatever," he replied still busy at work.

after the guide left Tea decided to go talk to Kaiba herself, the girl sat beside him saying," ok look its pretty obvious you don't like us and most of us don't consider you the greatest person in the world either but right now we kinda need to work together to pass this so let's make a buisness deal you scratch our back we'll scratch yours, " she stopped to see how'd he react but got no response," just help with the group work we get for this trip and we'll let you do all the Kaaiba Corp shit you need to do no questions asked deal." Kaiba just stood up causing her to as well," so what's your descision," without even answering the boy just gave the girl an icy glare and pushed her back into the mud," I don't make deals with people who are under me," he said walking away.

_'Well that went well' _she thought as she pulled herself out of the mud and rain started," alright people let's move," the guide annouced as the group started off again,"what happened to you?" Yugi asked noticing Tea was dirtier then before," I felt like a mud bath," she said sarcasticly as they started off again.

Kaiba started falling behind again, noticing this Tea went back to go get him," I'll come with ya its getting slippery and slippery rocks plus wet muddy feet probably won't end well,"the girl nodded gratefully walking toward the struggling boy." Need a hand," Tea asked offering her hand to Kaiba when she caught up to him," no I don't no if you don't mind get the hell out of my way Gardner," he replied shoving her rather hard causing her to slip, thankfully Joey managed to catch her in time before she went over the trail." What the hell is your problem Kaiba she was just trying to help you don't have to through her over the fuckin' trail""out of way mutt" he said throwing a punch at him which was caught by the other teens face.

"HEY" yelled the guide," what's going on here?" he asked," he almost pushed Tea off the trail because he's to proud to accept someone's help," shut up Wheeler" Joey's fist met Kaiba's nose before anyone could react," enough, Joeyyou and Tea go back to your group, Seto I've had enough of you your out of here just follow the trail back to the lodge aa little while backand youcan get yourown ride home you can this up when we get back to school,""thank god," Kaiba said as he gladly left them behind.

" You ok?" Joey asked Tea as they caught up to the others," ya I'll be fine," neither noticed the gashes on her legs and arms because they were covered with the mud," what was that about?" Tristan asked noticing how pissed off Joey was," never mind let's go."The group had been walking for about twenty minutes until Yugi relised he forgot the notes," I'll go get them," Tea offered already turning back," I'll catch up faster then you guys could I do this all the time and I already know where were going I'll be fine. Reluctantly they let her go back saying if she wasn't back by the end of the day they were comming after her.

The rain was getting harder and harder to see where she was going, Tea didn't notice she was getting to close to the edge and soon no longer felt the ground underneath her and fell rolling down the path. Tea could feel the rocks and other tiny objects slicing her skin and ripping her cloths before completely falling off the trail she smacked her head off a rock and soon went flying down the rest of the trail and slid to a halt motionless.

* * *

ok well that's it for now hope you like'd it review aand tell me what you think until then c ya ladies and germs


	4. revenge

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT ya anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood in front of the cabin pissed off beyond belief but his train of thought ws disturbed by the sound of bushes rustling nearby, curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously moved his way towards the bushes, slowly moving the leaves what he discovered was definitely what he wasn't what he expected.

Lying there helpless and injured was none other then Tea _' wasn't she with the group when I left?' _Kaiba thought as he looked down at the girl, suddenly a noise caught his attention and turned around to see the helicopter that was going to take him home. He looked back at the unconcious girl with guilt overwhelming him with one final look he made up his mind...

Opening her eyes slowly she looked around her surrondings trying to remember where she was, her eyes made contact with a boy sleeping in a chair covered with a blanket that fell at his chestwith his messy black hair. She looked at him confused,she knew he knew where she was but she didn't want to disturb the young boy from his sleep he looked so peceful she couldn't help but smile at him. She slowly walked up to him and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders in hopes that it would bring him more warmth.

"What are you doing out of bed Gardner?"a cold voice asked behind her the girl turned around confused and backed away slightly startled by his voice,"d-do I know you?" She said slowly backing from Kaiba unsure if he was a friend or not. Seto lookedat her shocked,"are you serious, you don't know who I am?""to be honest with you I don't even know who I am,"she replied sitting on the bed holding her head in hopes that would help her remember.

_'Pitiful' _Kiba thought walking away from the girl,"wait!" she said sounding deperate,"you seem to know me can you tell me who I am at least or if I have family somewhere," Kaiba turned to the girl as an evil thought ran through his head _'revenge'_the teen smiled evillyat the innocent girl,"meet in me for dinner tonight then we'll talk someone will bring you cloths," with that he picked up Mokuba and left the room.

Seto carried his brother to his room and woke him up making sure he understood the planafter explaining the evil plot Mokuba looked horrified,"no Seto I won't do it Tea doesn't deserve that nobody deserves that to happen to them don't do it," the boy begged Seto cut him off,"relax I won't take it far promise just enough to slightly humiliate herI swear she won't get hurt""fine but I still don't like it,"the boy said as his brother left the room to go do some work in his office and pln his next move.

* * *

ok I know this one is short two but I'm tired so I'll try and make the next one longer promise until then c ya


	5. dinner and getting back into the habit

I know I haven't written for a while so I'll try and make this one a little longer

* * *

"TEA," Yugi called as the rest of the search party searched for the missing girl, he and Joey and Tristan went back to where she was going only to find her nowhere in sight so they had been looking for since. 

The search had lasted almost 5 hours before the guide called them back," I've spoken to the ranger he said he found Tea and that Seto Kaiba told him he'd get her to a hospital because he had the transportation so now we can go on with our trip."

The small boy still seemed suspicous about Kaiba's intentions but knowing Kaiba would keep her safe he went on with his friends who also couldn't help but feel uneasy about Tea being with Kaiba.

* * *

Tea waited in her room for her escort to take her to dinner and in the mean time tried to remember anything. Unfortunately for the young girl she thought to hard and got a headache _'note to self don't do that' _she thought just as the escort came.

"Excuse me miss its time for dinner""oh right thanks," she said smiling at him, the elderly man smiled back at her supportively. The two walked to the large french doors that seemed like hours to get to Tea. The girl was aw struck.

"Master Kaiba is waiting miss," Tea just smiled and walked in nervously...

"Where the hell is she," Kaiba said outloud impatiently if he did this he wanted to do it quick before he changed his mind. He was suddenly brought back to reality as the doors opened and Tea slowly put her hed inside," well hurry up and get over here I don't got all night."

Quickly the girl moved her way over to the table not wanting to upset him further,"umm this looks good,"she said trying to make some conversation with the cold man which was shot down imediately. The dinner was uncomfortably quite for a long time before the girl couldn't take it anymore,"uhhh Mister Kaiba you said you could answer some questions for me?" she questioned stopping herself as he glared at her.

"Of course what do you want to know?" he said as if he didn't care at all," I want to know where my family is, I wanna know what my life was like before my accident and more importantly wht hppened to me." _' Here we go' _he thought and then walked over to her and said," I am your family your name is Tea Gardner and i am Seto Kaiba we have been lovers for overa yearnow, you hit your head on a hiking trip and I'm going to take care of you just like I did before."

" I see," she started off shocked," is there anything else I should know?" Seto smiled evily," you wished to know what your life was like then I shall tell you, one of your favorite hobbies is cleaning this home from top to bottum and cooking all my meals always on time, the doctor said its best to get you up aand doing things you used to do before the accident so how about we start with the dishes ok?" _' well if I like doing it then it shouldn't be that bad then' _as she began to do what she liked to do best or so she thought.

_'Revenge is sweet' _the evil CEO thought evilly.

* * *

well tat's all for now folks until then I need to sleep BAD so nighty night


	6. unapprieciated

alrighty hello everybody and thanks for the reviews hopefully I can get this chapter to be kinda long and if not well...sorry anyway enjoy.

* * *

Tea had just finished up the last of the dishes _' that wasn't bad at all, it is was actually kinda relaxing' _she thought and suddenly was feeling kinda so she decided to go back to bed but there was a little problem with that. As The young girl stepped out of the kitchen to head up to her room she forgot which way it was and then another thought came into her head that caused her to blush.

"What's your problem?" Tea turned to see Seto Kaiba standing behind her," I've got a little problem I kinda forgot where my room was""don't worry about it that wasn't your actual room anyways your real room is right beside the servant's quarters" "oh," was all she said as Kaiba led her to the small room.

The CEO opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a small, white room that consisted only of a single bed, dresser and large window with a built in bench there was also a bathroom connected to it which was also very plain.

Tea walked into the room not believing she could be so bland; looking out the window she noticed she had a beautiful view of the garden and the bed was really soft so she was content enough with that."Thank you the room is very nice," Tea said as she walked over to hug him but he quickly left her standing there not saying a word.

"Since he doesn't want it can I have it," a small voice said behind her," oh hello I'm sorry who are you?" "I'm Mokuba Seto's brother""oh alright well then of course you can here you go sweet heart," Tea said as she bent down and hugged the small boy and blew a raseberry on his cheek causing him to giggle.

"Tea, can you tuck me in?" the boy asked with puppy dog eyes,"how could I resist," Tea replied as the boy led her to his room. While she tucked the blankets around his small form he couldn't help but ask,"Are you happy here with us?" Tea thought about it for a minute," ya...ya I really am,your brother confuses me about whether he even wants me here or not but you've made me feel right at home Mokie."

"What did you call me?""Mokie do not like that name?""ya it's just that I haven't been called that in a long time thanks." Tea smiled at him warmly and kissed his head," anytime, remember if you need me I'm right here ok" the boy nodded happily and drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were very uneventful getting into her hobbies wasn't hard at all, she felt like she had done them her whole life and having the other maids there made it kinda fun for her, even Mokuba started helping out around the house to make it easier on her.

She found out she had a knack for cooking and loved doing that also, imagine Kaiba's surprise when he walked into his mansion that was spic and span, with the auroma of delicous food being made and the sounds of laughter coming from all over the house.

_'What the hell is going on around here' _he thought as he walked into the kitchen aand his eyes shot open as he saw his whole faculty, brother and 'lover' singing 'ain't no mountain high enough'.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ON YOUR LAZY ASSES DOING NOTHING WHAT THE HELL DO IPAY YOU PEOPLE FOR GET BACK TO WORK," Tea who had covered Mokuba'sears before Kaiba startedbitching looked at him shocked that he would even consider talking that way in front of a small child."Seto can I talk to you alone please""No I've got work to do and am to busy to listen about something that is most likely stupid seeing as though everything that comes out of your mouth is."

With that he leftinto his office slamming the door shut behind him leaving behind a very hurt Tea who was trying not to cry. Noticing this Mokuba tried to comfort her," he didn't mean it he just had a bad day I'm sure he's sorry"" ya sure I gotta go can make sure Cathy watches the roast for me Mokie it shouldn't take to much longer."

Mokuba nodded his head as he watched her leave towards her room, shestarted crying as soon as the door closed and couldn't help thinking _'has he always said those hurtful things to me? How could I just stand there and take it.Iwonder even he truly loves me come to think of it I don't think he even likes me for that matter...but he's all I got, at least Mokuba loves me anyway I have tostay strong for him I'll do it for him.' _

_

* * *

_

ok that's it for now Kaiba is such a bastard he should rought in hell if that is even how you spell it anyway tell me what you think.


	7. Weekend alone Part 1

ok hi everybody thanks for the reviews enjoy the story

* * *

Mokuba was still angry at his brother after he had talked to him before about about Tea but a plan had formed in his head and he was about to put it into play. 

The CEO was hard at work in his office before his little brother barged in,"Seto you gotta problem?"the boy said,"and tht would be..." he said drily not looking up from his work.

"Tea is starting to believe you never loved her and is going to leave tonight," he explained,"Come again,"Kaiba said looking up from his laptop.(ppl I think hell just froze over)

"Come see for yourself," the boy said leading his brother to the girl's room, upon looking inside the CEO found the girl putting cloths in a suitcase.Mokuba smiled to himself his plan was working knowing Tea wasn't leaving just putting her cloths in his room while she did some redecorating.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mokuba said in fake concern,"looks like I'm actually going to have to be nice," Seto said walking away leaving Mokuba tapping his fingers together as he simply and evilly said,"excellent."

Tea walked out of her room with her suitcase and headed towards Mokuba's room before bumping into something very hard and falling to the floor but the impact never came and Tea opened her eyes to see the icy ones of Seto Kaiba.

"Going somewhere?"he said lightly," what ould you care what happens to me?" she replied angrilly _' shit she really is going to leave...not if I have something to do with it'_

Tea became shocked as Kaiba pulled her into a gentle hug,"I'm so sorry Tea I didn't mean it you know your the only girl for me," he lied.

"Let me make it up to you Tea how about you,me and a whole weekend with nothing but us." Tea smiled believing him,"where to?" she asked,"right here," he replied.

two days later

"Bye Seto, bye Tea have a good weekend," Mokuba called from his friend's mom's car,"Bye" Tea called after him. The two walked back into the mansion,"So what do you want to do," Seto said honestly oblivious as to what to do on a date.

Tea just smiled at him,"how about you go pick out a movie and I'll get some popcorn and we'll have a nice night in,"she said kissing him on the cheek and went into the kitchen leaving a blushing Kaiba behind frozen in his spot.

Tea went into th rec room to find Seto seting up the movie," what did you pick?" she asked sitting on the couch,"I don't know something about a grudge," he said sitting down beside her.(yes its the grudge)

Seto thought the movie was disgusting but his thoughts of the movie were distracted by Tea gripping his arm for dear life and cuddling close to him for protection and before he knew it started smiling. _'I could get used to this' _he thought as they watched the rest of the movie.

The next day the teenaage boy woke up on the couch to the smell of...pancakes? He quickly went into the kitchen and found the girl making breakfast.

"Morning" he said scaring the crap out of her,"geez don't do that," she said holding the bowl of pancake mix and shoved him playfully,"Whatare you going to do about it," he said shoving her back causing some batter to spill. The two playfully shoved each other until Kaiba slipped in the batter and his hed landed in the bowl of pancake mix Tea had in her arms.

The girl covered her mouth with her hands trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of the CEO covered in batter and dripping from his hair."Laugh and die," was all he said before quickly leaving the room to go clean up. As soon as he left the girl broke into laughter unable to control it making Seto glare evilly behind him aas he left to clean himself off.

After the pancake fiasco about an hour later Kaiba came back to find her still laughing," what do you want to do now?" he said still not sure how to do the whole dating thing.

* * *

well that was fun anyway review and tell me what you think 


	8. Weekend alone Part 2

* * *

hello ppl I'm glad I amused u so with the pancake thing I thought it was funny wat other horrors awit Seto let's find out shall we?(Kaiba's gonna kill me:( )

* * *

The couple were sitting on a bench in the park, Tea suggested they take a walk in the park, so they did (Ha Kaiba is Tea's bitch). The girl smiled as she watched the children play in the park and the CEO couldn't help but think how pretty she looked when she smiled then shook his head fiercely _'what the hell am I thinking this is GARDNER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD'._

Seto snapped out of his thoughts when he herd Tea say,"Are you ok?" He turned to see her beautiful face filled with concern, then turned into a smile when he reassured her that he was fine.

The two were distracted when they heard a scream come from where the children played and turned their heads into the direction of a small girl holding her knee that had blood pouring down it and two boys. One ws standing in front of her and looked like he was trying to protect the girl and the other had a huge smile on his face.

Needless to say before Kaiba had a chance to stop her Tea ran over to the children," hey what's going on?" she said kneeling in front of the small girl.

"She was in my way so I got her out of it," the smiling boy said," you are such a jerkTommy I didn't do anything to you," the small girl said as the tears continued to go down her face.

"She ok?" a voice said behind the teenager as she turned in surprise to see Kaiba," ya she's got a rock or something in there and its deep," Tea replied calming the girl down.

Seto looked at the small girl and saidto Tea," You go talk to the brat I'll take care of her I know first aid," the girl nodded and went over to the boy. The other little boy who looked alot like the girl watched Kaiba like a hawk realising he was her older brother he said,"Don't worry she's in good hands but do her a favor get her to look away this won't be pretty."The boy nodded and turned to his sister making funny faces at her making her laugh as Seto pulled the rock out.

Tea walked over to the boy and kneeled down to his level,"now you wanna tell me why you did tht to her surely your parents taught you better then that.The kid looked her right in the eye and said,"my dad does it to my mom all the time he told me that a real man doesn't anything get in his way especially a woman." Tea was absolutely shocked how could someone teach their child that.

Te sat him on the swingandsaid,"you listen to me right now young man, a real man doesn't push peoplearoundlike that and use them like their animals ok, its wrong and it hurts people sometimes people you really care about. Think about it does your mommy cry when your daddy hits her," the boy nodded his head reluctantly," do you like seeing your mommy cry?" she asked him again getting a head shake as a response."Well then don't do it other people it hurts them to, look at that little girl does something about her face look familiar?" Tea said.

The boy turned his head around towards the girl who still had tears in her eyes and suddenly guilt washed over him thinking about how she looked like his mom after his dad got at her. "What do I do?" he asked not turning his head from the girl,"be a man," Tea said simply and the boy just nodded his head in understanding.

"Thankyou mister," the little girl said giving Kaiba a big hug," ya no problem," he replied he said a little surprised.Guilt had washed over the CEO as he heard what Tea said to the boy and her words kept going through his head _' you shouldn't push people around and use them like animals, its wrong and it hurts people' 'be a man'. _

"You ready to go?" Tea said startling him," ya c'mon," he said grabbing the girl's hand and they walked down the path. Tea smiled as she stopped for a second and watched as the small boy gave the girl he pushed some flowers he found and giggled as he blushed when she kissed him on the cheek and smiled from ear to ear.

Kaiba smiled to himself as he watched the kid then turned to Tea,"want some ice cream?" he offered,"ya sure I'll wait here," she replied and watched as he walked off. As she wasabout to sit down when he felt a large pain in her head and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey sorry about that,"a masculine voice said offering Tea its hand," ouch that's ok what was that,"she aasked laughing at how stuped she must have looked.

"Ya my frisbee left a nice line across your head sorry about that I'm Tie by the say," he said shaking her hand,"I'm Tea and thanks for the lovely suvenier of our first meeting," she said teasing.

"ours name certainly sound good together Tea and Tie gotta nice ring to it don't you think." The girl started to feel a little uncomfortable with how close he was getting to her and didn't notice where his hand was going.

"So you seeing anybody?" he asked and before Tea could reply she felt his hand on her ass and his other hand wrapped around her not letting go. The girl closed her eyes and pounded at him anywhere she could before Tea could scream she felt his hand leave her ass and a cold voice say,"as a matter of fact she is seeing someone asshole so unless you want to keep your preverted hand take it off my girlfriend...now."

Tea opened her eyes recognising Kaiba's voice and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. The pissed off CEO had the guys hand bending in a way it shouldn't bend and Tie quickly let Tea go as did Kaiba when he did so.

"Now get the fuck out of here beforeI break you," he hissed and watched as the guy ran for his life then turned back to Tea who was shaking like a leaf. He quickly pulled her into a strong embrace trying to comfort her as she slowly stopped shaking.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone touch you like that again I promise let's go home," he whisperd to herand she nodded her head which was still lying on his chest adn smiled up at him.

"So what kind of ice cream did you get me," she asked changing the subject," well if you must know I got you your favorite, strawberry," Kaiba said smiling as her face lit up.

As they walked Tea suddenly said," I must say Seto Kaiba you are very confussing individual""How so?"Kaiba said looking at her confused.

"Well one minute you seem to hate me and not want me the next your the most gentle and supportive guy in the world," she explained seeing his face drop a bit," I see," he said.

"But you know what I'm starting to remember that was the reason I fell in love with you,"she said putting her hand in his hand. Wrapping his hand around hers smiling to himself thinking_' I'm starting to remember what it is that makes me love you to'. _

_

* * *

_

well there it is another chapter done and I kinda like this one Kaiba is starting to get soft on us DUM DUM DUM


	9. no more

okie dokey people here we go and by the way thanks for the reviews

* * *

Mokuba was happy when he came home to find Tea all smiles confirming that his big brother made sure she had a good weekend. He also noticed something different about Seto as well, he didn't seem distant or cold, he was dare he say it happy and relaxed. Wht shocked him more was that he wasn't working.

"Seto can I talk to you for a minute?" the boy said heading towards the CEO's office, the older kaiba followed him reluctantly and sat down behind his desk.

"What's on your mind Mokuba?" he asked and was surprised when his brother said,"I know this sounds crazy but...do you like Tea?"

"Ya I like Tea she isn't as bad as she was before but she's al-"

"No not like like her I mean _like _Tea," the boy explained hoping his brother would get what he was getting at.

The older thought about it for a minute before he realised what his brother meant," well...uh...i don't really know,"he said first time in his life not sure about something.Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise those were words he thought would never come out of his mouth.

"Well yes or no," Mokuba said impatiently, and when he only heard him mumble he asked him,"sorry what was that?"

"Yes ok read my lips I fricken love Tea Gardner," the smaller looked at him like he was loosing but was secretly amused and because he wasthe little brother it was in his nature to see how far he could take this and asked,"Aare you serious?"

Tea came in to check on how the two brothers were doing but stopped when she heard their voices coming from the office clear as day.

"No, mokuba I said that for the hell of it I don't really loveTea that's right I think she's an annoying, little bitch and i have no use for her..." that was all she needed to hear out of Seto Kaiba's mouth before she ran off towrds her room.

_'I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore' _

"Woh, big brother lay off the sarcasm just a little bit if you don't mind," Mokuba said shocked after hearing his brother rant and raive likelunatic, knowing he didn't mean what he said about Tea. Few people could tell the difference between sarcastic Seto and honest Seto.

The older Kaib breathed deeply,"sorry I just relly don't know what to do i've never gone through something like this before," he said putting his head in his hands. Mokuba walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we'll get a few drinks in ya to loosen your tongue then you can go tell Tea everything about the plan and the trip and start all over again," he saidhelping him up.

"I'll tell her about the trip but not the plan it's over and forgotten, I'm not going to do it anymore," he said more to himself then the boy.

Mokuba looked up at his brother and smiled proudly at what he said,"glad to hear it."

Seto went to find Tea and came across her room, upon entering he couldn't believe what he found. The room was completely empty, all of Tea's cloth's and things gone. Kaiba walked up to the bed a found a note on it in Tea's handwriting

_Dear Seto,_

_I can't stay here anymore I'm going somewhere where I'm meant something to someone.Thankyou for everything._

_ Goodbye_

_ Tea_

After reading the leader the only thing that came out of Seto's mouth was,"shit."

* * *

alrighty so wat you think good, bad, not so bad. Anyway until next time friends. 


	10. Help!

alright guys thanks for the reviews you are awsome anyway on with the story

* * *

Seto had been running through the rainy streets of Domino City for almost three hours and still no sign of Tea and for the first time in his life he was scared for someone other then himself or Mokuba. He called her name over and over again hoping she would answer.

_'Please be ok' _

Tea had been walking around for what felt like ever she secured her bag over her shoulder and slowly began to feel exhausted. She had no idea where she was going and wasn't paying attention, before she knew it she was lost.

"Where do I go now?" she asked herself and somehow managed to find herself in an alley. She kept walking down the long path until she started hearing another pair of feet behind her. Afraid of who it might be she started walking faster but unfortunately so did the foot steps.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" a voice said making her run even faster,"leave me alone," she cried as got closer and closer to the end of the alley. It was the last thing she saw before something hard smaked the back of her head and everything became blur but she still managed to let out another painful scream before the man's fist met her cheek.

Fortunately for her a certain CEO heard her scream and ran as fast as he could towards her. When he got there the scene in front of him made his blood boil, there was Tea lying helplessly under her attacker who was fiddling with his zipper with one hnd nd was beginning to put the other under Tea's skirt.

Before the man knew Kaiba's foot met his face and Tea's attacker went flying backwards. The CEO quickly knelt down beside her to check her injuries but that didn't last long because the mn came at Seto with a gun.

Ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder The CEO managed to get close enough the the sick bstard to punch his lights out severl million times and kicked him in the gut just as many and finally spitting on him.

He quickly ran over to the girl to check her over, seeing her conciouss he asked her if she was ok only recieving a nod before passing out.

Quickly he picked her up and held her close to him warming her with his body and giving her comforting words noticing how scared she was.

* * *

hee hee until next time


	11. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

hello I'm back please bear with me if I don't write for a while I'm in the middle of packing because I have to move so ya. Thanks and on with the story

* * *

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were packing up their stuff and putting in the bus getting ready to go home. Out all them Yugi was the most anxious to get home so he could check on Tea, he hd been worried sick since he heard about her fall. 

"Don't worry Yug, she'll be fine its Tea for cryin' out loud man she's a tuff one," Joey said comfortingly in hope to steady his friend's nerves which seemed to work.

"Your probably right come on lets find some good seats for the ride home," the little spike haaired kid said running on the bus with his friends the whole time thinking _'please be ok Tea.' _

The teenage girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around her and shot up remembering what happened before she passed and started sobbing uncontrolably. Kaiba slept in a chair nearby and woke up to the sound of Tea crying and quickly went over to her wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Tea I know its hard but you got to tell me what happened to you," Seto said as comforting as he could not wanting to upset her more.

"N-not far...he just sta-started going up my skirt when you came, his hand was on my underwear," she managed before more tears came," I know it could have been worse but it still scared evennow I'm scared out of my mind," she finished and tried to quickly dry her eyes.

All Kaiba could do was sit there and hold her shushing her with comforting words,"it's ok now, I won't let that happen againI promise and I'm sorry I never meant anything I said to youI swear," Seto said noticing the shaking slowly stopped as he spoke.

"You mean that," she said looking up at him with her tear rimmed sapphire eyes, he smiled at her and nodded," I swear," he said simply holding her closer to him. She smiled back, the way he said it seemed so sincere and true and she trusted it, satisfied she closed her eyes and fell back asleep in his arms.

A few days later Seto decided to have a party for Tea knowing she deserved something nice seeing that it was her birthday especially. He had just finished calling some close buisness friends of his that he _actually _liked(who woulda thought?). Mokuba came walking in all ready in his tex and his hair pulled back into a nice low ponytail.

"Everybody coming?" he asked wanting this to be purfect for the girl, he was replied with simple nod.

"Good,"he continued," I already sent my present up to her room and I'll go get her when its time for the suprise," Mokub explained bouncing he was so excited and the CEO couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

"Well let's get started the guests will arrive at7:00pm sharp," Seto left to go get ready.

The teenage girl woke up and the first thing she saw was a white rose on her pillow with a note on it saying to look in the closet. She obeyed it and gasped s she saw the gorgous dress that stood in front of her. It was a flowing spagehetti strap gown tht was white silk and along the trim of the dress was sparkling gold, at the bottum were a pair of matching silk slippers and sash.On the dress was another note that said for her to be dressed and ready by 7:00pm sharp.

Well 7:00 rolled around and Mokuba went to pick up Tea and thought he was looking at an angel as she gently smiled at him.

"Hey Mokuba do I look alright?" she asked checking herself over once more as the boy nodded. She chuckled at the look on his face then asked," what do I do with this?" refering to the sash.

"Bend down," Mokuba managed to say then tied the white sash around Tea's eyes,"Oh its a surprise now is it?" Tea said catching on.

"Yup, now let's go its waiting," Mokuba said leading towards the ballroom, the boy opened the doors and Tea stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

" SURPRISE," everyone said at once, there in front of her were beautiful decorations and lots of friendly welcoming smiles, and in front of her stood Seto Kaiba in a black suit holding a gift,"happy birthday gorgeous," he said smiling at her admiringly.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes when she first walked into the room, she glided into the room in the stunning dress with her hair done up in a bun with a beautiful silver and gold flower attached to it. He couldn't help but smile at her and finally found his voice to wish her a happy birthday. He walked over placing the gift in her hands and gently kissed her on the lips.

The party was going great, Tea felt like a princess with her arm tuck into the arm of her prince charming as he introduced her to everyone.

"This is Tai and his fiancee Mika," Seto said introducing the birthday girl to his best friend since he was a kid."Nice to meet you," Tea replied shaking their hands. The raven haired girl grabbed Tea's hand," come on I'll introduce you to the other girls you'll love them,"she said dragging her off.

Seto shook his head and turned to his friend who had his hand over his face and shook his head in shame,hyper as always I see,"Kaiba teased with smirk.

"Very funny Seto, I'd hold on to that one if I were you she's a keeper we both know a girl like that doesn't come very often. I mean look what she did to you,she melted your heart of ice to gold," Tai said honestly watching his friend eye the young woman who laughed and talked among the others.

"But if she's anything like Mika I pity you my friend," Tai said patting the CEO on the back laughing.

As Tea talked to the others she felt a hnd tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Kaiba offering his hand to her,"care to dance?" he asked,"of course,"she said then turned to the women behind her.

"Sorry laidies I'm ditching you for a handsome devil," she said laughing as she walked with Kaiba to the dance floor. The danced for hours happily enjoying each others company, suddenly a perticular song came on that fit the moment.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hnd, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

As the song played Seto sang the song to Tea and after the song stopped they still danced but slowly got closer to each other and gently kissed. Unfortunately the moment was broken by a soft voice.

"Tea?"

The couple turned to look into the shocked faces of Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

* * *

uh oh that can't be good but review and tell me what you think till next time friends. PS. Music provided by the king himself Elvis with his song 'I can't help falling in love with you' applause 


	12. brotherly love

hello all I know sry about leaving you in suspense so here it is drum role

* * *

Tea turned to the three young boys and smiled, suddenly she pushed out of Seto's embrace and started running to her friends. 

"Yugi, Tristan, Joey, long time no see guys," she said and hugged each one of her boys as she liked to call them.

"Tea what was that?" Joey asked her as she finished hugging him reffering to the kiss. Tea looked at Joey like he was the one with memory loss but before she could say anything else Kaiba walked over nervously.

"You remember them?" he asked surprised which was increased when she nodded her head and said," of course how could I forget these lugheads."

_'Perfect she remembers these guys right off the bat but doesn't remember that I'm her rival' _the CEO thought then his worst fear suddenly came to life right in front of him.

"Are you guys ok, your acting like you've never seen us kiss before and we've been going out for a year," Tea said looking at her friends weird as their jaws dropped. Suddenly having a bad feeling about those looks she turned to Kaiba.

"We have been going out for a year right?" she said looking at him with pleading eyes hoping he would say yes and this would be some kind of bad joke.

The teenager suddenly began holding back tears as she noticed the CEO wouldn't answer or even look at her.

"You...all this time...oh my...all this time you were pretending that I was your... and all for what," Tea tried to talk but her emotions got the best of her and she couldn't control it anymore and cried her heart out right there.

Seto pulled the girl into an embrace,"Tea I'm sorry yes I was going to use you to get to Yugi but I couldn't-" he tried to explain but she refused to listen.

"No, no you lied, let go of me and leave me alone," she said slapping his face and running out into the yard followed by Mika.

Joey started walking up to Kaiba," don't do it man," Tristan warned the blonde haired boy who simply stopped in front of Kaiba glaring angrily at him and said," He ain't worth it," before walking off in Tea's direction.

Tristan followed him leaving Kaiba alone with Yugi.

The young girl cried on the ledge of a bridge in Kaiba's yard by the time Mika caught up,"damn girl your fast remember not all of us are wearing ballet slippers," she said catching her breath making Tea laugh.

"Sorry," she said wiping away the tears, the other looked at her with sad eyes.

"Look I don't know what that jackass did now but let me tell you he was NEVER good with women, hell the man didn't even try but with you it was different.He actually was trying to make you as happy as he could and I've never seen two people so happy in each other's company or him smile so much," she said.

Tea looked at her drily,"oh really how long have you known him?" she asked,"since Tai purposed to me...when I was 10 years old," Mika said smiling at Tea whose eyes were buldging out of her head.

"Hey Tea you ok?" a voice called and the two girl's turned to see Joey standing there with Tristan.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk I gotta find the old ball and chain," she said rubbing Tea's back comfortingly and whispeared in her ear," think about what I said."

The two boys just stood there as Tea stared at them blankly with her tear stined face for a few minutes before they started doing their three stooges thing minus one.

Within a few minutes the teenage girl was laughing as she got caught in the middle of Joey and Tristan hitting squatting each other on either side of Tea before they all fell laughing.

"Thanks guys I needed that," Tea said getting back to her old self with old memories of good times with these two and Yugi resurfacing.

"Anytime," they said pulling her into a much needed bear hug.

"If it means anything you really do look beautiful," Joey said," and we got you something," Tristan added pulling out a small box. Tea smiled as she opened it revealing the beautiful silver charm braclet.

"It's the best thing I got all night," she said earning her another hug but unfortunately for her it was a disguise for a dog pile.

"Ahhh guys you way a ton," she laughed as they sat on her for a few more minutes before pulling her up.

Yugi came out glad to see her smiling again but he knew it wouldn't last, he knew she secretly missed him as much as he secretly missed her.

* * *

all done...for now mind you but tell me what you think. 


	13. Kaiba needs help BAD

hee hee I'm back sry it took me so long don't hurt me anyway here we go

* * *

It had been a week since Tea left the mansion and it since then that he realised just how big and lonely it was without her around he, he couldn't believe it the CEO of Kaiba Corp was actually starting to feel lonely even with Mokuba and all his work there it felt like something was missing and he knew what it was._'Tea'_ he couldn't get her off his mind, it was killing him maybe he could try talking to her it had been a week after all maybe she was over it by now.(it amuses me how little he knows about women) 

But first of all he had to get out of that house her very memory was haunting him where ever he went in his own home so he decided to go for a walk.

Tea had sitting in her room all week she was relieved her parents weren't really dead and the boys always came by to see how her memory was doing bringing Mai and Rebecca with them.

"So how are you doing today?" Yugi asked the auborn haired teen who was sitting on her bed," I'm alright," she sighed not really convincing the little man. The dualist champion couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend and he had a feeling that his rival was missing her as much as she missed him.

"How about you and me go out for the day just us girls," Mai asked trying to convince her friend to get out of the house or at least her room. Tea thought about it for a minute before nodding her head and getting up. The two girls headed to the mall to do a little much needed shopping and relaxation. At the rate they were going they made a new record for the amount of shopping done in one morning with a grand total of 5 new skirts, four tops, three pairs of shoes, two sets of earings and a partridge in a pear tree.

"I don't know about you but I'm readyfor lunch," said Mai callapsing on a nearby bench completed pooped out," how about that new place down the street," Tea suggested who was also starting to also feel hunger pains of her own.

"Ya sure supposed to be pretty good there, let's go my treat," the blond said as the pair headed for the resturant.

The walk was pretty uneventful up until about a block from the place they were going to have lunch when Tea bumped into none other then Seto Kaiba himself. She and Mai tried to make a quick getaway until the CEO grabbed the teen's arm pulling her towards him.

"I need to talk to you" he said tightening his grip on her as she struggled.

"No thankyou I don't need to hear anymore of your lies"

"Can you let me at least apologise"

"NO I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND NO APOLOGY IS GONNA FIX IT EITHER," she screamed at him before slapping his face rather hard and storming off towards her destination. All Kaiba could do was stand there dumbstruk registering what had happened.

_'She hit me, she actually hit me. Nobody hits me'_was all that was going through his head until Mai's laughter broke his trane of thought.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled at the girl

"Oh just the fact that you seriously need help when it comes dealing with women and I strongly suggest some serious phyciatric help for you man," she replied laughing as she tried to catch up to Tea.

* * *

I know its short but I've got writer's block so bare with me anyway tell me what you think


	14. Mika's idea of help

wow I didn't think anybody was even reading this anymore but since you are what the hell let's make another chappie, and for the record if this sucks plz bear with me I just wisdom teeth out and I'nm on pain killers hee hee god help us all. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Kaiba thought over what Mai had said and actually found some logic in it, he really did need help when it came to women (finally light dawns on dumbass' head...opps he's giving me evil glares run). Thankfully he knew the purfect person to help him and it wasn't a shrink either(awww nuts he's no fun). He picked up the phone quickly dialing her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mika, I need you help"

"Let me guess you tried to find her to apologise but it ended up blowing up in your face, or at least Tea did anyways right."

_'Damn she's good' _Seto thought when he didn't answer the woman on the other line said,"I take your silence as a yes," the CEO heard her sigh then say she was on her way over.

Ten minutes later she was there and pointing and laughing at him as soon as Seto opened the front door for like twenty minutes, as she walked into the mansion. She led the man into the rec room where the tv was and sat him down on the couch. Pulling out a huge collection of movies she explained that he was going to sit there and watch all her chick flicks until he had an idea of how he was going to get Tea to listen to him.

"Are you crazy theres got to be at least twenty movies there," Seto complained as she popped in the first movie.

"To bad, movie 1 Pretty Woman, enjoy," she said smiling evilly and sat on the couch with a water bottle at hand ready in case Kaiba started falling asleep at any point.

**2 days, 5 hours, 3minutes** **and 2 in a half seconds later**

They had just finished watching Ten Things I hate About You and thankfully it was the last movie of her evil video collection.

"So got any ideas?" she asked putting the movie back in its case.

"Ya I got a few idea one go take a really long piss," he said getting up and walked to bathroom leaving behind a laughing Mika.

Three hours later he was still in there peeing _'wow he's good' _Mika thought checking the tme until the CEO finally emerged from the bathroom. After he finally emerged victoriously from his little trip the woman just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Feel better?"

"Oh ya"

"Got any ideas from any of those movies?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the last one had a pretty good one," he said referring to the scene where the guy slid down a pole signing to his girlfriend who was mad at him for embarassing him.

"Purfect," she said,"but I think we can play around with the idea a bit I think," she added smiling evilly.

* * *

short I know but again painkillers are making me sleepy so tah tah for now


	15. numb nuts

hello ladies and germs first I'd like to start off by saying I'm not sure if some one can physically pee for three hours but they can damn well try ( not that I have or anything) but ya anyway enjoy.

* * *

Once again Tea was back where she started trying to avoid Seto Kaiba by locking herself in her room where he couldn't find her, as childish as it seemed it so far had worked pretty good. Her friends looked on worried as their broken hearted companion gave another heavy sigh and reached for her cookie dough.

"Tea you should really lay off that stuff, your one bite away from suicide," Joey said taking the'deadly cookie dough' out her reach alast saving her life from a possible heart attack but also earning him a rather nasty growl from Tea. "Then again I could be wrong," he added backing away very slowly.

"Hunny he's right your making yourself sick, look at you, ya haven't left this place in three days," Mai said distracting her to get Joey's point across and allowing him the chance to run like hell with that cookie dough.

"I know your right," Tea's tiny voice said so lightly they almost missed it,"I'm sorry you guys to make you worry so much, I promise I'll start getting better but right now I just wanna sleep," she added in a tired voice.

"Ah come on that's the lazy talkin' now go get dressed you and me are goin' for a walk aight," Joey said determined to getr her out of the house even if only for an hour or so.

The brunette smiled at him and nodded her head before everyone left to let her change and get on with what ever they were doing with their lives. After Tea was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and sweater, Joey led her to the park where the swings were.

"Thanks for binging me Joey I really appreciate this," Tea said as he pushed her on the swing.

"Not as much as your gonna in a minute," he replied with a smirk on his face. He still couldn't believe he agreed to do this to Tea but the lady promised that it would worth both their wild, especially if it was him who brought her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'Hey you' a woman's voice said behind the blond teen's head._

_'Ya can I help ya miss?' Joey asked confused._

_'Ya, I think I can help you with your friend Tea' she replied standing thier quite calm as Joey looked at her with both shock andsuspision. Before he could reply she explained," I'm an assosiate of Seto Kaiba, he is willing to swallow his pride to apologise in a pretty much humiliating situation, and it must you Joey Wheeler to bring her for you are the biggest test of all'_

_"What do you I'm the biggest test for him?" Joey asked pissed off that Kaiba would use him as bait to get to Tea._

_"He is willing to do this infront of _you _of all people and not harm you verboly or physicly no matter what you say or do during or even after the ...uh...performance unless Tea says so," she replied smiling at Joey's evil face._

_"Lady you gotta deal," he said shaking his hand._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Joey what's going on?" Tea asked confused then she heard it,the tune to an all to familiar song. Suddenly the voice of an all to familiar person filled the park.

'Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you,' Tea couldn't believe it out of nowhere came Seto Kaiba himself dressed in his best almost identical to what he wore at her birthday party.

'Shall I stay, would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you,' as he sang Tea noticed him holding something behind his back.

'Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you,' Behind his friend Joey was beet red trying not to laugh, really trying because for the first time he really was swallowing his pride and doing something nice for someone else.

'Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you' as he finished the song the CEO of Kaiba Corp kneeled in front of Tea and pulled the rose he had behind his back out and offered it to her.

Joey was offically impressed never in his life had he seen someone actually do that for someone and it not be in a movie thatre. Come to think of it he'd seen this somewhere before.

Tea sat there dumbstruck, she couldn't believe he did all that for her, nobody had ever done anything like that for her before nevermind apologise for being an insensitive jerk.

The teen was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kaiba say," would you believe it took me two days worth of watching chick flicks to think of this way to say I'm sorry." Joey's jaw dropped right there, did he hear him right? Two days worth of chick flicks for one girl, this guy was the real deal.

_'But now for the real test' _Joey thought smiling evilly. The blond teen walked behind Kaiba and before the couple knew it Joey gave him the biggest wedgee he could muster and was only astonished when Kaiba didn't even flinch although his face turned a nasty shade of red.

"Nicely done Wheeler," was all he said as he continued to kneel infront of a shocked Tea. The girl kneeled in front of Kaiba knowing very well he won't be able to get up for a few minutes and looked him straight in the eye both knowing he just made the ultimate sacrifice for her.

"I cannot believe you Seto Kaiba,"she said making him look at her," you did what no man would ever do for a girl, that I know of, watched chik flicks, sing a love song _in public, _plus let your rival's best friend humiliate you in front of me and only applaude him for it and for what? why would you do that."

Kaiba was quite for a long time before he looked at her and said," I love you." Tears suddenly blurred Tea's vision as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly as if he might disappear if she let go. They stood like that for a long time for Tea whispered in his ear _'I love you to.' _

They stood like that for a long time just holding each other while a shocked Joey just stood by and watched with his jaw down to the grass. He just stood there before he came to a very brave descision.

"Alright Kiba you earned it...hit me," he said reluctantly surprising the couple.

"Don't tease me Wheeler," Seto said threatingly as he slowly stood still holding Tea in his arms.

"No I'm serious you've offically redeemed yaself in my books pal go for it," he said standing tall with his eyes closed waiting for the impact. Kaiba just smiled wickidly before giving him a soccer kick in the twig and berries making the blond teen fall instantly to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Tea asked worried, then looked at Kaiba with a did-you-have-to-kick-so-hard glare.

"Peachy, nicely done," was all he said as Tea and a very happy Kaiba stood over his broken body.

"Don't worry you can still have kids, I'll make sure Mika takes care of you Joey," he said walking off with Tea.

After a few moments Mika stood over Joey shaking her head,"hows it goin' numb nuts?" she asked pulling him to his feet not expecting an answer. She had to give him credit not many men got kicked in the nads and still managed to walk 10 feet to the limo and without limping.

"Joey Wheeler you are truly a brave soul," was all the teen heard before blacking out.

* * *

heehee all done what do u think review and tell me


	16. Epilogue

ello chums wats up I can't believe it but this story is finally finished thanks to everyone who read this I hope you all enjoyed it anyway on with the last chapter

* * *

Tea laid back into the nice hot bubble bath, it felt good to actually relax after dancing for twelve hours straight. As much as she loved her job sometimes she just really, really needed a break.

"Mom,Tie hit me again," a small voice that sounded like it belonged to a small child said above Tea's head.

_'I knew I should have locked the door' _Tea thought as she opened her eyes to see the same pair looking right back at her except on the face of a five year old girl who had a scowl on that she obviously got from her father although she looked identicle to her mother. The little girl's hair was all distorted and her face had a big red handprint on it from where she was slapped by her older brother.

Before Tea could ask what happened Seto Kaiba walked into the bathroom not noticing his daughter's face at first," Zora what have I told you about bugging mom in the-," he was cut off by the sight of the slap mark on her face. Tea knew where this was going she could see it in his eyes, protective daddy takeover. She couldn't help but find this perticular emotion of Kaiba's adorable.

"What happened to your face?" he asked sternly cupping her chin with his fingers to get a better look at it.

"Tie hit me again, cause I deleted some of his homework by accident," she replied rubbing her red cheek which was slowly starting to fade. Uh Oh other daddy takeover, angry daddy.

"Tie," Kaiba called walking into his son's room when he entered he found a miniature version of himself sitting on his bed typing on a laptop trying to complete his lost work behind his brown bangs you could just barely see his cold blue eyes.

"I already apologised I'm not saying it again," he replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We've already went through this last time knock it of or else..." he said walking over and taking the laptop away from the boy," your doing it over by hand," Kaiba finished smiling evilly at his shocked face.

"Fine I'll be good but at least make her apologise for deleting my work I just finished when she did that," he said reluctantly trying to get something out of this.

"Very well, Zora come apologise to your brother and leave him and his computer alone understood," Kaiba said to the little girl behind him, who was unnoticed till just that noticed.

The mini Tea just nodded before turning to her brother," sorry Tie I won't touch ur computer anymore," after that she ran out of the room to somewhere unkown to anyone really.

With that settled Seto returned to his wife in their bedroom who had just got out of the tub and sat on the bed beside her, the young woman's head droped onto his shoulder.

"Finally quiet at last," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her head onto his chest as they fell onto their matress.

"Don't jinx it," he replied casually closing his eyes tired from a long day of running his company and dealing two hyper children.

It managed to be quite for 20 minutes until...

"OUCH TIE THAT HURT I DIDN'T SAY THROW THE PHONE AT MY HEAD" Zora yelled

"THAT'S FOR SMAKING ME IN THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN"

"THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU PUT ME IN THE DRIER"

Seto just turned to his wife and shook his head thinking of something she said just before they gotmarried.

"What?" Tea said drily

As The CEO looked up at the ceiling he shook his head one more time," and you wanted 7 kids."

* * *

I know crappy way to end the story but it works so yathat's the end I hoipe you all enjoyed it emensly thanks to everyone who reviewed and well ya


End file.
